memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Dark secret
(Federation space, year 2388, alternate reality) The Helena speeds out of the rift as the rift closes. (USS Helena, red alert) Hold your stations says Captain Tyson as he looks at the crew and the lights come back on. We're in the year 2388 and I'm picking up a large debris field says Ensign Mason as he looks at his console read out. Elizabeth bring us around to the field orders Jason as he walks to the helm and stands next to Lieutenant JG Leigh whose's inputing the commands into the helm. Sickbay to bridge says Doctor Tanner over the comm. Bridge here go ahead Doc what is it says Captain Tyson as he's looking at the debris field of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, and Tholian vessels on the main viewer. My patient is recovering nicely reports Doctor Tanner over the comm speaker. That's great, Doctor Tanner any causalities from our temporal jump asked Captain Tyson. Just a few scraps and bruises but nothing bad says Doctor Tanner over the comm. Sir I'm picking a ship floating into view says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Let's see it says Captain Tyson as he looks at him. On the main viewer it shows the primary hulk of a Defiant class starship drifting into view. USS Defiant NX-74205 what in the hell is going on, I'll be back says Captain Tyson as he heads to the turbolift. Wonder what that's all about Captain says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. (Deck 5, sickbay) Captain Tyson walks into sickbay and sees Colonel Carter of the alternate universe moving about and in perfect health. Jason what's wrong Sam asked him. Sam I just saw the Defiant a hulk drift into view Jason says looking at her. In this universe my Jason was in command of the USS Defiant and the space station Deep Space 9, when the Xindi and the Suliban started attacking the Federation, Starfleet Command dispatched the Defiant to lead the defense fleet and my ship the Intrepid joined in the battle but it wasn't going good the Defiant was taken out early killing you and your crew that you have now I wanted to kill every last one of those monsters but the Intrepid took heavy damage and by the time we got off the ship she blew up sending me into the temporal wormhole into your universe says Colonel Carter as she explains it to Captain Tyson. Wow where you and me? asked Jason as he looks at Carter who nods at that question. We where in your quarters on DS9 getting ready to have dinner when Admiral Janeway came in and said that the Xindi broke through our lines in three places in this sector, and I have the data disk of a secret base somewhere in a nearby sector that if it goes online the war isn't going to go well for us says Colonel Carter as she hands the chip to Jason. (Deck 8, astrometrics lab) Typhuss, Jason, and Susan are going over the schematics of the Xindi base in sector 223 on the edge of Federation space. Whoa this place is worse then Unicomplex that you and the Admiral had to get into to save Seven from the Borg Queen 23 disruptor cannon ports, 52 photon torpedo bays, primary and secondary shields and albatlive hull armor just like the Defiant says Susan as she looks at Typhuss. Do you have a plan to get an away team onboard Typhuss? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. We have to take down the shields, we can't stay too long in this reality because of the entropic cascade failure says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. We're dead in this reality so I don't think that will be a problem says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Well what if the other Typhuss James Kira is still alive? asks Typhuss as he looks at Jason. You feel weird or any type of strange I want you to report to Doctor Tanner no questions asked I don't want Kira getting mad at me if you die on my watch man says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. All right, I miss Kira right now and I want to go home to Bajor and be with Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. After this we'll head to Bajor in our reality man you have my word says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. You're welcome now let's bring it says Jason as they leave the lab. (Space) Helena cranks up her nacelles and jumps to warp on course for the outer edge of Federation space, with a time ship following them as well.